Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{17}{19}-1\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {1} + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{17}{19}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{51}{57}-\dfrac{19}{57}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{32}{57}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{32}{57}$